Why?
by EllieWood
Summary: Max regrets ever kissing Fang. How will Fang deal with it? [oneshot] [MaxFang]


**Hey guys! Katie here and this is my first Maximum Ride fic! R&R please!  
**

* * *

**

* * *

**

* * *

**It also helps if you read the book: )**

**

* * *

**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters or plots used in the story below. If I did, that would be cool, but I don't.

* * *

**

Max sat out on a rock, looking at the ocean. _Why did I do that? Why did I kiss him? _She thought, trying hard not to cry.

"How could I have been so stupid? He doesn't like me back." She said, tears now flowing from her eyes. She hated crying, she always thought it made people look weak.

"You're not stupid Max, and who doesn't like you back?" Fang stated, at this point making Max jump.

"No one, and what are you doing awake? The rest of the flock are asleep."

"Well yes, everyone but me. Tell me what's wrong. Please?" Max could tell he really wanted to know.

"I never should have kissed you! It was stupid and you don't like me back!"

Max ran into the cave where the rest of the flock were sleeping, and sat in the corner and cryed silently. Then she fell asleep.

The next morning, she woke up to the sound of Iggy trying to get Fang to light a fire.

"Fang, come on just do it!" Iggy pointed at the fire. "Just light it!"

"No! You're the one who's good at fires and igniting stuff, you light it!"

"Stop being a baby and light the damn fire!"

"Okay, fine!" Fang took a match and lit the fire, causing it to explode.

"Holy Chicago! What the heck are you doing? Trying to burn the forest down? Iggy why are you laughing, it's not funny! Fang could have gotten seriously hurt!" She said when she saw Iggy on the ground laughing.

"Yah, he's the only one you would care about in this flock, seeing what you did to him." Nudge said, playing with a rock that, moments before, was in her shoe. Max could feel her face turning red.

"Look, that was a mistake! Why won't everyone just get off my back?" She screamed and ran to go see Angel, whom was playing in the water with Gasman.

"Fang, what did you say to her? A girl's heart is more sensitive than a boy's! You probably broke it! She kisses you, and you don't say you like her, love her or even wow! You are so heartless!" She ran off towards Max and Angel. "Boys!" She muttered, walking down the beach.

"What did I do? I wanted to tell her I like her, but I just couldn't! She ran away before she could! I'll tell her tonight, I promise." Fang said.

"Tonight's not such a good night. She's heartbroken enough, just go talk to her. Looke, I'll get Nudge to bring her up here in ten minutes. Know what to say, or she'll freak out again." Iggy said, turning towards the beach.

"Great, ten minutes! What do I say?"

**TEN MINUTES LATER...**

Nudge shoved Max into the cave, telling her that there was a surprise. Max knew something was up by the way Nudge was awfully silent and twitchy. Fang's heart skipped a beat. She looked so beautiful without any cuts or bruises or tear marks on her cheeks. Her hair was blowing in the wind, and Fang thought that looked beautiful.

"Max we need to talk." Fang said, taking a step forward, hoping she wouldn't hear her heart beating.

"You broke my heart, Fang! Isn't that enough?" She turned around to walk away, only to be stopped by Nudge.

"Max wait! I... I... I like you!"

"Well, la-dee-da, 'cause I don't like you anymore!"

"Too bad, because no matter how much you hate me, I'll always love you"

"Didn't you hear me I just said- wait, did you say love?"

"Yes, yes I did Max! I love you okay! And nothing you say can change that. Even if you gave me away to Erasers I'd love you!"

"Even if I gave you to Erasers?"

"Yes! Well, I'd be a little pissed off, but yes I would."

"Okay, Fang. Truth is, I've loved you since Jeb took us from the school, and all the ways you comforted me, and saved me when we went to go save Angel from the school, those things just made it stronger. I kissed you because I just couldn't manage to see you go. After what Ari did to you it scared me, scared me like you would never imagine! I need you fang I do! I don't know what life would be like without you! I don't think -" She was cut off as Fang's lips pressed against hers. After what seemed like years, Fang pulled back.

"Wow. I love you Maximum Ride." He smiled wider that Max had ever seen him before, then kissed her again.

* * *

**Okay, I know it's a little short, but it took me a while to write it. I tried to make it a little comedical, and I seem to like oneshots better that muli-chapter stories. Whatevs.**  



End file.
